Maya's Point of View
by Philosophy Girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Maya behaves the way she does? Why is it so hard with Claudine at the beginning? Where does the 'This is Tendo Maya come from? This will be my version of Revue Starlight told from Maya's point of view, I will try to answer all those questions and write a good and not cliche love story.


Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, I have never written before, but when I saw Revue Starlight, I was inspired to write about my favorite couple; Maya and Claudine. It seems that there are many conspiracy theories about how their story began, so I will contribute a bit and tell you my version.

Note: I do not own the rights of Revue Starlight, I just have fun trying to write about one of my favorite animes.

* * *

Since my birth, my whole life has been based on following the footsteps of my parents, reaching the top, shining on stage as an incandescent and unreachable star. Before I started walking, they had already bought me my first ballet slippers, I started singing lessons as soon as I learned to speak fluently, even my first memories are the piano practices I attended when I was two years old.

Thanks to my family is recognized worldwide for our talent on stage, I was able to study in the best academies and had excellent private teachers from a very young age. I spent much of my childhood being homeschooled and I only left my house to go to the various music academies. At home they taught me the basic subjects that were given at school, and rigorous classes of the ''Tendo values and knowing how to behave'', they taught me how to deal with my feelings in front of an audience so that I could always seem calm and confident, how to use my charisma to manipulate my competitors and above all, how to avoid any kind of emotional bond with anyone who doesn't belong to my closest family.

In any dance academy I went to, I always shine among the others, there was never anyone who could even reach the sole of my shoes; it's not that I was a step ahead, it's just that I was unreachable. That made me relax little by little, I was still a very small girl and I thought I knew everything because there was no one of my age that could compare with me, I thought I was the best and that I assumed that as an absolute truth.

The years passed and slowly I began to trust me more and more. One day, my parents offered me to audition for the main role of a musical that promised to catapult the fame of any child to be a child star. I knew that my father before twelve had already achieved his first role on Broadway, so I thought that I, with less than ten, could also have a musical role.

The day of the audition I was waiting my turn while funny watching all the nervous girls. I knew that the paper was going to be mine, I took it for granted, so I simply expected the usual routine: dancing, applause, compliments and first place. After a few minutes, they called me and I had to enter, I did one of the best performances of my short life, when I finished, I went with a smile from ear to ear to see my parents. I wanted to do as usual and go home until they announced the results, but my father insisted on sitting with the public and see the other participants, I did not understand very well why, but he argued that there were dancers from many different countries and surely they would be the best of the best, my biggest competitors, so I had to observe and analyze the enemy. I thought it was bullshit because I was Tendo Maya, the child prodigy, the heiress of one of the most influential families in the world of the arts, it was impossible for someone to overcome me ... until she arrived.

Saijo Claudine, a blonde girl, tall with lovely ruby eyes. It was noticeable that she was a foreigner because she had a slightly strange accent, it was difficult for her to speak english and she constructed sentences that were grammatically quite wrong. I found it funny how he introduced herself, instead of saying ''I'm'' or ''My name is'' she said ''This is Saijo Claudine''. In the first second when she started dancing, the mocking smile I had, was instantly erased from my face. That girl didn't shine, she blindingly dazzled with her brightness, I had never seen any other person of my age with such skill on stage, I could not take my eyes off her throughout the audition, I was bedazzled, for the first time I saw what I aspired to be.

For a moment a feeling of adoration passed through my mind but it was buried by the whispers of my parents, their hurtful comments towards me, criticizing how badly I had done it compared to that ''nobody''. I had the surname Tendo under my shoulders but that girl had overcome me with an abyssal difference. A knot formed in my throat between all the criticism directed by my parents. When they gave the results, we all knew in advance that I had lost against that damn blonde girl, I wasn't too surprised but it did boil my blood like never before.

That day was a before and after in my life. Something clicked in my head, I couldn't think of anything else other than that girl, I promised myself that this would be the last time I would let Saijo Claudine overtake me. From that moment I wouldn't take anything for granted with respect to the stage, I wasn't going to trust myself again, I would never commit that mistake.

After many petitions, the following year I got my parents to let me go to school, there I could analyze all my opponents much more easily and from a much closer stance, as the saying goes: ''Have your friends nearby, but a your enemies even more''

The change from studying at home to studying at a school wasn't anything significant, I knew very well how to treat people, I had been taught since I was little, so it didn't take me more than a couple of months to be one of the most popular and loved people in school. I was surrounded by many people, but at the same time I was alone, since I knew that no one could really understand me.

During my school years I acted as an exemplary girl, always calm, serene, knowing what to say at the right time. It irritated me a lot to be with the girls of my age, although I hid it with serene smiles. I never understood how they wanted to skip rehearsals for shopping or going to a birthday party, their reduced tastes in terms of literature since they knew nothing more than romantic comedy books, or their procrastination when it came to doing anything related with their studies, it seemed more important to watch some television series or play with their dolls; that was ridiculous to me, I never had a television in my house and less a doll, only a carved swan that my parents had bought me as a souvenir when we went to see "Swan Lake", one of my favorite ballets.

I also have to say that I got really upset when they talked about Claudine as if she were an almighty goddess and that everyone knew by heart the slogans of the advertisements she starred in, they gave me nervous ticks in the eye of just thinking about it. But one day, overnight, his popularity began to drop, he stopped acting in his damn musical and every time she was seen less on the screen; but that did not stop me from following my revenge and fulfilling the promise I made to myself that day.

All my world was based solely and exclusively on reaching the highest, I couldn't afford silly distractions.

* * *

So far today's chapter, in this first chapter I wanted to capture the first years of Maya's life before joining the Seisho Academy. Possibly this fic only has three or four chapters, that depends on whether you like the fic or not and if the inspiration is on my side.

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first introductory chapter. Comments and reviews are welcome since they only make me improve.

Greetings!


End file.
